<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song of the White Wolf by QueenMilaAshdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774262">The Song of the White Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMilaAshdown/pseuds/QueenMilaAshdown'>QueenMilaAshdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, Song Lyrics, child surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMilaAshdown/pseuds/QueenMilaAshdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone.</p><p>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone.</p><p>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone.</p><p>For the song of the White Wolf will ne'er be sung alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Song of the White Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My idea of an extended version of this song!</p><p>I sing it in my head while listening to this version: https://youtu.be/it5Ndzl329Q</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The call of the White Wolf is loudest at the dawn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call of a stone heart is broken and alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Born of Kaer Morhen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Born of No Love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is cold as driven snow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear not your eyes upon him lest steel or silver draw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay not your breast against him or lips to ease his roar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast not your eyes upon him, lest he kiss you with his sword</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay not your heart against him or your lips to ease his roar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf we'll always sing alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf, how it aches and how it pleas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf, a brittle, lonely thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of longing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is lost in worldly woes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear weight ye eyes so golden that have seen the worst that flees</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the wolf comes a calling with steel and silver teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes clothed in sorrow buried deep below the grim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet ne’er will people ease it for they fear the beast they see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call of the White Wolf is echoed by a lark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call of a wild heart to hear and to hark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Found in Posada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Found in the wilds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is caught on rising winds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear now your eyes upon him and watch him as he falls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terror and the heartache as he sings to ease his love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast now your eyes upon him and prepare your minstrel song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay now your heart against him oh lark and call him home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf that your lark carries high</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf lifting up to the sky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of adventure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is easing ever so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lark is always lavish with his stories and his praise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he follows ever onward to where’er the Path may go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast not your lark behind you with your words so cruel and taunt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay not your hands upon him, lest you lose which you know not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf need not be sung alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call of the White Wolf is crying for his cub</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call of a lionheart to care for and to keep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left in lost Cintra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left in the flames</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is sounding in the deep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear witness as he runs swift to claim his Child Surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay down your arms before him, lest his ire be turned to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destiny calls him ever forward, till at last his journey’s done</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds her midst the dewed trees at the rising of the sun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf as your cub roars for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hear now your song oh White Wolf as she falls into your arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of rejoicing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sung full of thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is now fair and warm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cub, she’ll grow so swiftly reaching upwards towards the sun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fierce as her Witcher father of whom she does adore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast out your heart to greet her and lift up your weary head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll greet you with a smile for you and you alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf is now not sung alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sing out your song oh White Wolf to match your lark’s delight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing out your song oh White Wolf to raise your cub’s true might</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bound for Kaer Morhen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bound for their home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song of the White Wolf is joyful and it’s full</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear now your eyes upon him, see his pack he’s gathered close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay now your breast against him, little cub and lark alike</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will ne’er be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will ne’er be sung alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cast now your eyes upon him, this protector fierce and true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay now your heart against him, for you have called him home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the song of the White Wolf will ne’er be sung alone</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>